In the End
by MIHighandAlexRider4eva
Summary: Cooperation story between me and Rawriloveyouxo. On Stella and Frank's anniversary something goes wrong and one or both of them is taken by, you guessed it KORPS! The team have to work together to save that person, relationships are pushed, BIG secrets are revealed and will the team be reunited once again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! New story! As your all probably wondering how I'm gonna manage to write 3 stories at the same time then don't worry, this is a cooperation story between me and Rawriloveyouxo! enjoy reading xxx

This first chapter was written by Rawriloveyouxo

* * *

*HQ with Frank, Aneisha, Tom, Dan and Zoe*

"The signal from Stella's spy-pod is coming from a warehouse a few miles from here" Tom said. "What is it with KORPS and warehouses, I'll arrange an assault team" Frank said.

*Flashback*

"Stella, I um, do you want to come out tonight?" "Sure" Stella smiled. "As in a date" Frank said nervously. Stella laughed. "Oh Frank, of course I do". Frank started laughing too. "8 okay?" "Yeah 8's fine" "Okay I'll See You later" "Bye" "Love you" "Love you too" Frank put the phone down. Stella smiled. She stepped outside her apartment, playing with the bracelet Frank had got her for their 6 month anniversary, 10 years ago, today actually. She only noticed the black KORPS van with tinted black windows until it was too late, they smashed her phone but since they were too stupid they forgot to check for her spy-pod. They threw her in the back of the shiny new van after handcuffing her. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't cushioned and she fell ** her side. "Definitely getting a bruise there" she muttered to no one in particular.

*With Stella*

Stella was struggling against the handcuffs. She was losing hope, she wasn't sure if anyone had noticed that she was missing. But of course they had done.

*Assault Team Van*

Tom recognized the look of anxiety on Frank's face, because it was mirroring his own. It was well known that fieldwork wasn't Tom's area of expertise, he wanted to do it for Frank but he didn't know if he could. The rising panic in him was getting too much. Aneisha put her arm around him, "Don't worry Tom" She said, that encouragement was all he needed. They looked over to where Dan and Zoe were kissing,"Romeo and Juliet are at it again" Aneisha rolled her eyes "Oh that is not a nice picture" Tom groaned, Aniesha laughed and they went back to talking about things, about school, Flatley and McNab. Then about Frank and Stella, they spoke about this in hushed tones of course, they didn't want Frank to over hear them.

*Flashback*

Stella was pulled out of the van, with no care whatsoever and then led inside a warehouse. She was left on the floor while KORPS agents carried out their business, the crime minister came to see her, "Sorry Agent Knight you won't be able to make your date tonight" "how do you..." "We bugged your phone, you should be more careful about where you leave it" The Crime Minister smirked. Stella growled in response. "Your not an animal agent knight" "Oh no?, well your treating me like one" Stella smiled a sickly sweet sarcastic smile. The Crime Minister slapped her around the face hard.

*With Stella*

She finally heard the words she had been dying to hear for hours, "Freeze this is M.I.9" She could've wept with relief. The assault team stormed into the warehouse, where the KORPS team were ready to fight. What panicked her is that no one could see her, no one knew where she was, she had seen the warehouse and it was pretty big, it could take hours for anyone to get to her. The smile that has lit up her face when she thought someone was coming had faded, when she realized that it might not happen for a while, or even at all.

Stella could see what was going on because of the CCTV screen The Crime Minister had. She saw Frank's anxious face, she smiled again he'd come to find her, she knew that she would be safe soon.

*With the Assault team*

About 100 KORPS soldiers joined the 30 or so that were already there "Oh sh*t" Dan yelled. "Tom, Neish get to the control room" Frank said. They obeyed and sprinted away at top speed following the map on Tom's spy-pod. Dan and Zoe took out around 4 guards per minute until a very strong guard started to fight Dan but within 2 minutes he had knocked him out,

*With Tom and Aniesha*

"Tom I'm really surprised you volunteered for this mission" Aneisha said as she watched Tom fiddle with the controls. "It was a favour to Frank, he was so upset when Stella was taken, I thought I'd be more use here" Tom shrugged. While they were talking they didn't notice 10 of the KORPS agents creep up behind them. Aneisha turned around "Oh no" she said "What is it?" Tom asked and he turned around too "Oh that's not good" He whimpered. "Um hi can we do this the easy way?" Aniesha groaned. Two of the KORPS agents glanced at each other and the they all assumed their fighting positions "Guess not" Aneisha said as she started to fight and since Tom had limited knowledge in martial arts Aneisha was pretty much fighting them all on her own, she was hardly an expert either so it started to become a struggle. Frank appeared at the door and helped her fight. Together they quickly defeated them. "Tom how are you getting on?" Frank asked. "Its going well, I've hacked the CCTV" "Do you know where Stella is yet?" Frank asked desperately. "Um yeah here it is she is in the basement, I can guide you through your headset, go left from here until you reach the double doors" Tom said, he watched Frank through the CCTV whilst also watching to see how Stella was coping, 8 other agents joined Frank as he knew the room would be heavily guarded.

*With Stella and The Crime Minister*

The Crime Minister saw Frank's miniature team of agents coming near them and panicked, she fled leaving her agents to fight. They all looked really confused and Stella managed to kick one of them over who fell into his friend. She smirked until one of the agents grabbed her and yanked her up. "Oh no you don't missy"

"FRANK" Stella yelled. Before she was pushed up against a wall causing a bruise to the back of her head. "Shut up" The man said, he had a tight grip on her throat.

*Frank's Little Team- His P.O.V*

I heard my name being called, it was definitely Stella. "Stella, guys come on, this way" I could tell the rest of the team could hear the desperation in my voice, they all looked at me in pity, it just angered me. I heard a voice through my headset. Tom of course, the little genius could see everything that's happening in that room, in a way I suppose he knew my fate, and of course Stella's. "The Crime Minister left about 30 seconds ago, there are only 6 agents left, Stella tripped two up" Tom said smiling. I grinned I was strangely proud of my girlfriend. That's my Stella, I'm glad I didn't say that out loud, despite the circumstances the team would have had a laughing fit.

*With Tom and Aniesha- No One's P.O.V*

They burst in the room. Tom no longer had control over the CCTV and him and Neish couldn't tell what was going on. They could only go on what was being said over the headsets. They were really anxious to find out.

*With Frank and Stella*

They crashed through the door.

What Frank saw terrified him, Stella was pinned against a wall by her throat, she was struggling to breathe.

The man saw the guns in the hands of the M.I.9 team and pulled Stella infront  
of him like a shield, He thought the gun was an actual gun but it really only  
knocked someone unconcious, Stella nodded and Frank shot her then the guard  
holding her, he then quickly leapt forward and caught her. A chorus of "Oh My  
God's" and "What did you do's" came from various agents. The KORPS team  
grabbed their friend and quickly retreated.

*With Tom and Aneisha*  
Tom and Aneisha had no idea what was happening because Tom could only hack  
the CCTV for a limited amount of time. They could only go by the audio and it  
was not sounding good. "Frank what's happening?" Tom yelled down the  
communicator...

(Rawriloveyouxo's A/N Sorry to leave it on a cliffy)

* * *

and we'll leave it there! I am going to write the next chapter then it will be Rawriloveyouxo ;) xx

read and review and enjoy this story guys!

MIhigh4eva xxx


	2. The Reunion

(A/N I'm sorry its so short I'm slightly stuck so hopefully Mihigh4eva will be able to write the next two chapters better than I wrote the first! Thanks for reading!)

*With Frank and Stella*

Frank pushed the hair from his girlfriend's eyes. "I'm sorry Stella, I'm sorry I had to do it" he said. Stella started to wake up. "Don't try to move" "Hmm" Stella said. "I'm sorry" he whispered looking down at his feet. "Its okay Frank, I would've suffocated and I noticed something strange, we need to go they're watching us" Stella said

"Whats Happening?" Tom shrieked down the communicator, "Team head back to base" Frank said "MI High team meet me and Chief Agent Knight at the head office" They all headed back and got into the two vans. Stella, Frank, Aneisha and Tom were in one but Dan and Zoe got seperated into the next van.

*With Dan and Zoe*

"I'm so glad we found her" Zoe sighed.

"She's knda like your mum huh?" Dan said. "Well yeah, I've never had a mum so kinda yeah"

*With Tom and Aneisha*

"You did good Tom" Aneisha said as she patted her best friend on the back and put her arm around him. "You too" He smiled. "Well I mean I am the best" Aneisha batted her eyelashes and stuck out her tounge. Tom stuck out his too.

*With Stella and Frank*

"Frank, the crime minister, she ran off as soon as you came near, somethings wrong, she looked, scared" "Well then we need to get to the bottom of things then don't we" "Stella?" "Yeah" "I Love you" "I love you too" They kissed.

*Crime Ministers Home Her P.o.V*

"Bleeuuurrgghhh" I hate vomiting, I'm sick again, everyday this week. This is a disgusting illness urgh. I'm going to kill that bastard for infecting me with this disgusting disease. But if this works then our plan will be complete and we will no longer need V95.

*Back at HQ*

"When I was in the room with the guards and The Crime Minister and Frank came near the room the Crime Minister fled. Stella said. "We saw it too" Tom said and Aneisha nodded. "Right we need to find out what's going on" Frank said. They made a plan. "Okay let's do this" Tom said. Frank chucked Tom a packet of biscuits and everyone laughed Tom was such an expert, He didn't even have to look and caught them one handed. Now it was mission on!

That was my first 2 chapters ;) hope u enjoyed them and MIhigh4eva will write the next 2!

Rawriloveyouxo


	3. The Plan

(A/N This chappy is a bit similar to the first one that Rawriloveyouxo wrote but it should be different in the next chapter! X read and review!)

* * *

*In HQ*

Stella, Frank and the team were walking through the hallways of MI9 HQ to go to Stella's office to discuss the next part of the plan. They continued walking on a few more corridors when eventually they reached her office. Stella swiped her ID card that she was wearing round her neck on a scanner and it the light turned green.

Stella opened the door handle and went inside and the team followed her into her big office and she sat down behind the desk in her chair and asked the others to sit in the chairs in front of them. They did that.

"Why is your office locked?" Dan said curiously.

"To have some privacy and to stop people sneaking in here and taking files and things" Stella replied with a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"That makes sense" Aneisha added.

"Let's get down to business" Frank said and the team started chatting.

"We need one of us to go back to KORPS" Stella said sharply.

"What?!" Zoe replied angrily.

"It's the only way to get close to the Crime Minister, something is definitely up with her" Stella said.

"I agree, something is wrong with the Crime Minister, why did she leave as soon as we came?" Tom said.

"Who's going then?" Dan said.

"I think I should go again" Stella said and everyone was shocked especially Frank.

"No you can't go, we might lose you" Frank said taking Stella's hand.

"I have to Frank, I think she's going to try and get me again" Stella said.

"Alright then I'm coming with you" Frank said.

"Ok" Stella said.

"Mission on" Dan, Tom, Aneisha and Zoe said.

*With the Crime Minister* Her P.O.V

I sat down and i thought "Aargh I hate being ill but still I shall have my revenge on MI9"

I clicked my fingers and some guards appeared in seconds. It's unbelievable when you have trusty guards at your feet. Not literally I mean.

"Bring me Agent Knight. Do anything, break into their HQ, spy on her, bug her phone, anything! I want you to bring me Agent Knight" I said to the guards coldly and they left to start searching for her.

*With Stella and Frank*

Back at Stella's apartment her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Stella, hi" the voice on the other end said. "Hi Frank" she replied.

"I was just calling to ask if, if you want to go for out for dinner tonight as a date..." Frank trailed off nervously.

"Oh Frank that would be great" Stella said in a sweet voice.

"Really! I mean ok, meet you at 8 right and this is to make up for missing for our anniversary date yesterday. I'll walk you to Swish and then we can go to a bar later" Frank replied.

"Ok that will be good, see you at 8. Love you" Stella replied.

"Love you too, bye" Frank ended the call and Stella put her phone down and gave a sigh of happiness. She was going out to dinner with Frank but little did they know who was listening to their phone call...

*With the Crime Minister*

"Crime Minister" a guard said to her.

"Yes" she replied.

"We have tracked a phone call made from Agent London to Agent Knight and it seems they are going out tonight but they are walking to the place so it is the perfect opportunity to kidnap them" the agent replied.

"Excellent work, go ahead as planned and bring them to me!" She said her voice rising then she started coughing at the end of her speech.

*Fast Forward to 8pm that night- *With Stella and Frank*

Frank appeared at Stella's door wearing some dressy clothes and knocked on Stella's door and she appeared a few seconds later in some dressy clothes too.

"Frank" Stella said.

"Hello, are you ready to go?" Frank questioned and Stella replied "yes, just wait a minute" before she put her spy pod, phone and put on a small tracking device hidden in earrings on her and they left walking hand in hand to the restaurant. Frank had contacted the teens and said to go to HQ and stay overnight there just in case anything happened and he told them to keep a tab on with both his and Stella's tracking devices on just in case anything happens to them.

Frank and Stella were walking down the street and didn't notice a black KORPS van pull up beside them until it was too late.

Frank and Stella were grabbed from behind and they were searched and their belongings removed but they were stupid because they didn't find Stella's spypod (it was hidden safely in her pocket) or their tracking devices. Their hands were cuffed in front of them and they were thrown in the back of the new van.

Unfortunately it was a hard floor so they both hit the van floor with a thud on their sides and groaned as they would probably get bruises from where they hit the floor.

"Oh, not again, i landed on my sore side" Stella said as she shuffled over to Frank using her hands and they were both trying to get out of the handcuffs but they were struggling.

"Hang on, don't you still have your spypod Stella?" Frank said curiously.

"Frank your a genius, I'll call the team" Stella responded.

"It has been said" he muttered.

With a few minutes of trying to get the spypod out still in cuffs Stella managed to get it out and hit the link to call the team. The call was ringing and then the team picked up...

* * *

A/N sorry to leave it on a cliffy! I will write the next chapter so wait for it! I really wasn't sure what to write for this chapter so it's a bit short bear with me the next one should be longer!

Happy Reading ;)

MIhigh4eva xxxx


	4. The Capture

*With Frank and Stella*

"Here I'll take it" said Frank and Stella passed the spypod to him and he waited for the teams call to come through.

*In the MI9 base* Tom's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk and playing on my laptop in the base and I was playing a game. The others were through the door to me on the left playing in the living room. Yes this base is part of the MI9 house where Frank and Zoe stayed. I mean I never knew there was a house through that door until Zoe showed us through it. Me and Aneisha were go smacked when we discovered there was a house attached to the base but Dan knew because Zoe had shown him round before.

Anyway I was playing my game and I heard the others banging and making a racket so I assumed that they were playing on the Wii. I paused my game but I didn't want to because I was on level 99 but I had to, to check on Frank and Stella's trackers. Ever since the Crime Minister kidnapped Stella we've had trackers on us at all times just in case something went wrong.

I went over to the big computer screen and pulled up the tab with their trackers on and I noticed that their dots were going unusually fast and their trackers were moving a lot in the same position. "They must be in a car for their date" I trailed off and said the last part and I minimised the page with their trackers on and returned to my game.

I had hit play and about a minute later I was so close to finishing my game when I heard a beeping noise and a screen pulled up but I didn't notice the screen come up as I was so busy in my game. The beeping caused me to pause my game and I was only 1 point away to reaching level 100.

I hit the pause button and said "Now what!" quite angrily as I was so close to level 100 and bashed the desk with my hand. I turned round and stood up only to be greeted by Frank and Stella's faces on the video screen.

"Wow Tom" Frank said to me.

"Sorry it's just I'm almost on level 100 of my game. Hang on that does not look like a car" I pointed out the scruffy white paint in the van.

"It's not" I heard Stella say and Frank moved the spypod so I could see Stella. "It's a KORPS van. They got us" she added.

"Oh great" I said standing in front of the screen. Is that why you've got those on" I added pointing to their handcuffs.

Frank moved the spypod so I could see both of them and Stella said "Yes, I don't think they want us to escape Tom" she said rather sarcastically and lifted her wrists to show the handcuffs.

"Can you hold the spypod a bit smoother not shaking so much" I said to them.

"It's rather hard to hold onto this spypod with a pair of handcuffs on Tom" Frank added and tilted the screen to show part of the cuffs on his wrists.

"Sorry" I apologised. "What happened?" I said.

We were walking down the street on our way to our restaurant and out of nowhere KORPS managed to find and capture us and now here we are" Frank said.

"how long have you been in there for?" I said.

"I'm not sure, about 15 minutes now" he added.

"Tom, do you still have the trackers activated" Stella said to me.

"Yes" I said and Stella added "When we stop you find our location and retrieve us".

"Can you get the team urgently?" Frank said and I ran through the door and down the corridor to find the others. About a minute later I managed to find the room they were in and it was only a few rooms down from the main part of the base. How long do I take to find the rooms? I thought then I burst through their door to find Dan and Zoe kissing and Aneisha playing on her phone...

When I burst through everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. I was out of breath and Dan said to me "Can we have some privacy without an interruption?"

"What's wrong Tom?" Aneisha then asked me.

"Frank, Stella, Help" I said gasping then I managed to finally say "you need to come quick , Frank and Stella have been taken by KORPS" I said then I saw Zoe jump up and say "What?, How?."

I ran out of the room and she and the team followed me back to the main bit of the house, the base and when we were all back through I walked up to the screen and said "Got them, they're here" and I pointed to the others.

"What happened?" they all chorused.

"Hey calm down" I said.

"KORPS found us and have managed to capture us and we don't know where we are going" Stella said to the others.

Suddenly I saw Frank and Stella jerk forward then back and Frank saying "We've stopped, oh no"

Change P.O.V- Frank's P.O.V

I was talking to the team when I suddenly heard a screech and the van stopped abruptly making me and Stella really lean forward then back quite quickly.

I said to the team that we had stopped and Stella said to me "quick turn it off, oh give it here" she said quite panicky.

When Stella was holding half of the spypod and I was holding the other half the doors suddenly opened to reveal a bunch of KORPS agents and they saw the spypod in our hands and yelled at me and Stella.

"Get them and that thing" he pointed to the spypod in mine and Stella's hand and suddenly all the KORPS guards had come into the van and yanked the spypod out of our hands and chucked it to the floor and stamped on it quite hardly causing it to break and grabbed our arms quite tightly and dragged us out of the van and when I was out of the van the guard had taken my cuffs off but not for long because instead they had cuffed my hands behind my back.

I winced at the pain and looked over to Stella but her handcuffs were still on her wrists in front of her and she was being held by some guards. Suddenly she tried to whack a guard in the face by moving her hands with her hand cuffs forward to a guard and she resulted in giving him a bloody nose.

She smirked and looked towards me her sweet eyes meeting mine. Suddenly after she did that the 2 remaining guards holding her then grabbed her wrists quite hardly and pulled them down so she couldn't move them anymore.

I noticed that Stella was trying to move her hands but those guards were quite strong as they wouldn't budge an inch.

We were just standing outside the van guards holding us and the Crime Minster walked out of a door near us and walked up and stopped a few metres away from us and said "naughty naughty, trying to call your team mates and injuring our guards" she then clicked her fingers and said "punish her" and pointed to Stella.

"No, no!" I yelled as a guard went up to her and punched her in the stomach and face once. She yelled in pain and sunk to the ground but the guards managed to pull her up and her face was hanging down with her hair covering her face and her knees were weak.

"Stella, I'll do anything, punish me not her, just not her please" I yelled at the Crime Minister and trying to struggle from the guards hold.

"Very well, punish him but make her watch it" the Crime Minister ordered and the guards dragged Stella a bit closer, legs still weak and whispered something to her and she looked up to me eyes meeting and I saw that her left eye was bruised and her nose was bleeding.

"Frank" Stella yelled at me. "Look out she added" and I turned my head to see a fist come into contact with my face and I jerked back but the guards were still holding me up and the same guard repeated it again then he aimed for my stomach and I took 3 blows to it.

I was gritting my teeth determined not to yell out but on the final blow he aimed really hardly and I said "urrgghh" loudly but not shouting and I sunk to the ground in defeat and I saw Stella yelling my name and she was kicking and thrashing against the guards to get out of their grip.

They left me there for a few minutes and I was gasping for air quite loudly, I couldn't see much out of my right eye and it throbbed so much as well as my nose. Eventually they picked me up and I slumped in their grasp and they dragged me to a room and threw me on the floor and Stella was beside me a few minutes later. When the Crime Minister sat down in her seat in front of me I was lying on the floor and Stella was just sitting up beside me holding my hand that was behind me.

"Well we have you again Agent Knight, and an extra, Agent London. I'm sorry to say this but we intercepted your call that Agent London here sent to you" she said to Stella.

"Stop with the whole bugging our calls thing!" Stella demanded her voice full of anger and she squeezed my hand.

Ooooohhhh What is the Crime Minster plotting? Will Stella and Frank be ok? Will the team get to them on time? More secrets are revealed...all to come in the later chapters...

Now Rawriloveyouxo will write the next chapter so be ready for it! Hope you enjoyed my chapters and please review!

MIhigh4eva xx


	5. The Stress

Frank was given an injection to stop all the pain. Their handcuffs were removed and it was 1 in the morning. Stella and Frank were in the single bed, there was only one so they had to share.

"Frank" Stella giggled, "Stop it they could be watching"

Frank was trailing kisses up her neck, he was in push up position, hovering over her, "Do you really want me to stop?" He leaned down and kissed her, it was so passionate and it left them both breathless.

"No" she breathed, he rolled off of her.

"Stella, I Love you"

"I love you too" Stella felt a sharp twinge in her stomach.

"Ow" she muttered.

"What is it?" Frank asked worridly.

"Nothing, it-its fine" Stella stuttered the pain having gone.

"Let's make a plan tomorrow, tonight we need some sleep" Frank said.

"G'night" He said as he kissed her head.

"Night" she said.

They both fell asleep only to be woken up at 6:30 in the morning.

"What-what's going on?" Stella asked.

"Stella you're bleeding" Frank gasped. Stella looked down to see blood everywhere,

"I-i-i" Suddenly the room was spinning, there was nothing she could do to stop it, she hit the floor, hard.

She woke up in a white room, Frank wasn't there. It wasn't until a doctor came over that she realized she didn't have any underwear on, just a white hospital gown. She started to panic.

"You were bleeding, there's nothing wrong just stress" The Doctor said. "Take her back" Stella was lead back to the room with Frank in. She was in complete shock. Frank put his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

"Its just stress" Stella said.

"Okay well do you feel okay?" He asked.

"Um yeah, I just need to get changed" Frank had already been given spare clothes and had changed. He turned around.

Stella changed "Okay" she said Frank turned back around.

"Make a call Agent Knight" She tossed a small pay as you go mobile in Stella's direction, she caught it instantly.

"No" Stella said. The Crime Minister slapped her. "You **" Stella spat. The Crime Minister kicked her stomach really hard. She cried out in pain and she couldn't move as it hurt too much. Blood trickled down her leg "Frank" She cried. "Lie down" He said. So Stella lied down.

"CALL" she screamed.

Stella then whipped the keypad up and started dialling a number...

"Stella?" Dan asked.

"Yeah Dan you need to come and get us" Stella said, The Crime Minister took the phone.

"Now Daniel, bring V95 to the address that will be sent to you and they will be returned" She said.

"Her name is Zoe!" Dan screamed. She hung up.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I am going to write the next one as well then it will be MIhigh4eva writing the next one or 2 chapters!

keep reading and reviewing please.

Rawriloveyouxo x


	6. The Surprise!

Hey its me Rawriloveyouxo and i wrote this chapter so please read and review! ;)

Zoe was taken to the address where Frank and Stella were. The car journey was silent.

"I don't like the idea of us being swapped for Zoe" Frank said.

"Neither do I but Dan would have made sure she had multiple tracking devices, surely korps won't find them all" Stella reassured.

-  
Frank and Stella were thrown over to Dan, Aneisha and Tom who were told to wait outside and they ran as fast as they could, Zoe still with them, an M.I.9 pick up truck was waiting around the corner. They all jumped in and the van sped off a high speed. The 6 hugged tightly. Talking about what they were going to do.

"NOO" The Crime Minister screams.

"Calm down, you'll cause yourself damage" a guard said.

"Find Chief Agent Knight, we are going to take her child".

They stepped out into the bright sunlight. Stella fainted as soon as she stepped out of the van. Blood was again dripping down her leg. She was unconcious and wasn't waking up, she was breathing and had a strong pulse. The minute she hit he floor Tom and Aneisha called an M.I.9 ambulance.  
"Hello, this is Agent Tom Tupper, we request an ambulance on Croyle street for Chief Agent Knight, Okay Thank You" He put the phone down.

"About 5 minutes" Aneisha said.

"Right Chief Agent Knight" the doctor said.

"This happened twice when we were in Korps, she was punched and kicked in the stomach pretty hard" Frank said as he had gone with her.

"Right, GET AN ULTRASOUND" The doctor yelled. They pulled up Stella's top and put the cold jelly onto her stomach, Stella shivered. "Um, congratulations Agent London, you're going to be a father"

"Stella did you know you were pregnant?" Frank asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Right well they need to examine you and then you can go home"

"Frank I'm sorry, I only just found out"

"Only just?"

"Just before we were taken, I was going to tell you on our date"

"But you could've told me when we were alone in Korps?"

"I'm sorry" she turned her head the other way so Frank wouldn't notice tears dripping down her cheek. Blood was again dripping down her leg.

"Stella, you need to calm down" Frank said turning her cheek so they were facing each other "I love you Stel okay"

The doctor's asked Frank to leave so they could examine Stella, he waited outside where Zoe had appeared, "Zoe?" Frank asked.

"I Just wanted to know how she is" she smiled.

"She will be fine, your like a daughter to us Zoe, I'm sure she won't mind you visiting"

"All done Agent London, everything is fine"

"Come on Zo" Frank said.

"Hi Zoe" Stella said.

"Stella" They hugged, Stella was already dressed to go home.

"We have a surprise for all of you" Frank said.

"What is it?" Zoe said.

"We will tell you with all the others" Stella said.

"Okay!" Zoe replied.

"Me and Stella have some news" Frank said, "Stella I would cover your ears" he looked at Zoe and Aneisha.

"Okay well" Stella said.

"Stella's pregnant" Frank said.

Zoe and Aneisha squealed then Aneisha went really hyper and started talking and she wouldn't stop.

"Okay Neish take a breath" Tom said.

"The Crime Minister wants to take Stella and the baby so your mission is to protect them and we have reason to believe that The Crime Minister is..."

Haaa nope not telling you...you're gonna have to guess, REVIEW PLEASE!

MIhigh4eva is going to write the next chapter! Until then happy reading and guessing!

Rawriloveyouxo x


	7. Busted?

Aneisha laughed, her and Tom were in fits "Her... The Crime Mini...Ahhaa" Aneisha couldn't breathe "No stop it-its just too HAHAHAHHAHAHA".

Tom, Dan, Zoe, Frank and even Stella were laughing at her laughing. Once it had died down and Aneisha had stopped crying and started breathing they got ready to leave. "Mission ON" Dan said, they got in the lift.

"Oh my stomach hurts" Aneisha giggled and then started laughing again, almost falling to the floor, Tom only just holding her up, her laughter echoed down the lift shaft.

"Oh god" Frank said.

Stella was still laughing.

"Not you too" He said.

"Sorry, I can't help it" Stella giggled.

Elsewhere the team went to infiltrate a KORPS base, Tom staying inside a cafe around the corner. They were completley disguised using the Transmorpher, they went to use it before heading off to the base.

"Okay Agent Aneisha Jones. They lady smiled Aneisha smiled nervously, she couldnt help remembering what happened last time she was strapped into this thing.

Aneisha was in the transmorpher and it finished and she stood up nervously and breathed a sigh of relief, it had all gone to plan not like last time she thought.

Dan and Zoe were also transformed and then they got their KORPS suits and put them on along with their small tracking devices, ear pieces and their pencils.

Their faces had changed and Dan's hair was now slightly longer and it was a dark brown, Zoe's hair was shorter and it was a chocolate brown and Aneisha's hair was even longer and it was a blond/black colour.

The rest of their bodies was still the same but they were in their grey KORPS suits and then Dan said "it's weird how we're signing up to the evil squad, I'd never thought we would be doing this".

"Well there you go" Zoe said slapping his back lightly "You know how I feel now!" she added sarcastically.

"Do KORPS have any fashion sense, these suits are so dull" Aneisha said picking at her grey suit.

Dan and Zoe laughed at this comment then Tom's voice appeared in their ears, he was talking to them via their earpieces.

"Hey guys how's it going?"

"Ok, we're just coming up to the entrance of the KORPS HQ" Zoe said touching her earpiece to talk to Tom.

Tom was in a local cafe and had ordered a drink and biscuits and was sitting in the corner of the cafe on his laptop, with a earpiece in one ear chatting to Dan, Zoe and Aneisha. He also had a headset on his head attached to the other ear with a microphone and he was talking to Frank and Stella on that one.

"I look ridiculous wearing both a headset and earpiece at the same time" Tom mumbled down his headset to Frank and Stella.

"Tom you look fine, I can't really see your earpiece, it's quite hidden good job we made them see through and almost invisible" Frank said to Tom.

"Plus there's not very many people in the cafe" Tom replied.

Frank and Stella were down in the base watching Tom on a camera that they set up in the cafe before before Tom came and they were also listening in to Dan, Aniesha and Zoe to see how they were doing.

"I hope Tom's going to be fine, he's not usually one to go out into the field" Frank said putting his headset onto his head.

"Frank, I'm sure he'll be ok, we even have a camera just to be on the safe side" Stella said reassuringly and she also slipped her headset on her head, positioning it on her hair as it went on. She then gave Frank a hug then they got to work.

"Right, Team can you hear me" Frank said through his headset and there was 4 replies of yeses back so everyone had heard him.

Right, you need to get into that KORPS base without blowing your cover and find out what the Crime Minister is planning to do then get out of there undetected" Stella said as she walked over to a seat and sat down in it and started typing on a laptop in front of her.

"Understood" Dan said and they went up to the entrance of the KORPS HQ.

Dan, Zoe and Aneisha met a big KORPS guard at the entrance and he said gruffly "Who are you?"

"We're new" Zoe said showing her fake ID to the man.

Dan and Aneisha also showed their fake ID to the man and he accepted them.

"Ah the newbies, follow me" he replied back and strode off. They followed him through a dark warehouse through many corridors until they reached a room and he knocked, more like bashed on the door loudly.

"Come in" a female voice from the other side of the door said and he opened it and shoved the team in, "Newbies" he said and shut the door.

"Ah I've been expecting you, ID please" the Crime Minister said and stood up. Once she was sure that Dan, Aneisha and Zoe aka Ben, Rachel and Tamara were now part of KORPS she asked them to follow her through to a meeting on a new plan that she was devising...

In the cafe Tom was watching everything that was happening in KORPS from a tiny camera that was in a small badge on Zoe's suit.

"Tom, how's everything going" a voice came thorough his headset.

"It's going fine, they're just about to go into the meeting"

"What meeting?" Stella said.

"Apparently it's this meeting in which the Crime Minster is telling her agents about a new plan that she is devising" Tom replied back.

"That must be it" Stella replied quickly and Frank said "Sounds like it, lets hope she tells the team what she's planning to do".

Ben, Rachel, and Tamara (Dan-Ben, Aneisha-Rachel and Zoe-Tamara) went into the dimly lit room and sat down at the end of the long table with the other agents and waited. A few minutes later the Crime Minister entered the room, stood at the other end of the table and began talking about her plan.

"Now my plan will be that-" she was cut off by a KORPS agent coming into the room and whispering something to the Crime Minister and at the same time Ben asked if he could be excused so he, Rachel and Tamara left the room and stood in the corridor.

Making sure no one was there Rachel/Aneisha tapped her earpiece and said "Frank do you read me?"

"Yes I read you whats happened so far" Frank replied.

"Well we we just about to hear what the Crime Minister's plan was but another KORPS agent interrupted the meeting and wanted to talk to her" Zoe/Rachel said.

"Typical KORPS" Tom grumbled on their earpieces.

"So we asked to leave and we're just in the corridor" Dan/Ben finished.

"In the corridor! Anyone could be listening to you right now, you shouldn't even be talking to us in the corridor" Stella said through their earpiece her voice rising with demand.

"Where should we be, in a cupboard or room?" Aneisha said sarcastically.

"Yes" came the reply from Frank.

Little did they know that a KORPS agent was watching and listening to them from the end of the corridor...

Suddenly the KORPS agent jumped out from round the corner and yelled at the top of his voice to some other agents at the top of the corridor "GET THEM, THEY'RE MI9!" and slammed his fist into the alarm button and the alarms started blaring out.

"Uh Oh" Dan said and then Zoe yelled "RUN" so the three legged it down the corridors taking out at KORPS guard they passed with success. The were nearly at the door when 2 big KORPS agents stepped in front of the door and they ran right into them.

"Going somewhere?" one of them said.

"Actually yes, can you move out of the way please?" Aneisha said sarcastically.

"No" replied the other guard.

"Oh well worth a try" Aneisha said again as they got into their fighting positions.

In the MI9 base Frank and Stella were chatting about missions and work when suddenly Tom's voice came through their headsets on the table in front of them. Stella turned her attention back to her laptop as she was on something important and Frank slipped his headset on again to just on time to hear Tom say "Frank, we've got a problem.

"Yes Tom what's wrong"

"KORPS know the others are MI9, a guard overheard their conversation, they're currently fighting some agents now" Tom replied.

"What" Frank exclaimed and dashed over to the big computer screen "send me the camera link now" he added.

He punched in keys and Tom sent the link and finally Frank opened the link just as Stella walked over and put on her headset and asked "Whats wrong?"

"Here this will explain it" Frank said pulling up a screen that showed Aneisha and Dan fighting a load of guards from Zoe's camera.

"A KORPS agent discovered who they were and their cover has been blown, they've reached the door at the entrance but it's been blocked by them" Frank pointed to the KORPS agents.

"I'll call a SWAT team to be there when they get out. Tom when the SWAT team arrives join them" Stella said to Tom through her headset and flicked her phone out to dial MI9 HQ.

"This is Chief Agent Knight, I request a SWAT team to go to 46 Field Lane immediately, await instructions from Agent Tom Tupper who will be there. That's all, Bye" Stella said snapping her phone shut and returning to her laptop.

Ooohhhh what will happen next? Will the team escape? Will Stella, Tom and Frank be ok? What is the Crime Minister planning? Find out in the next few chapters! Next chappy will be written by Rawriloveyouxo .

Read and Review please!

MIhigh4eva x


	8. In The End

The swat team picked Tom up at the cafe.

"Thomas" One of the agents said.

"Its Tom" Tom smiled.

"Come" Another said.

Tom packed up his equipment and

They got into the van and sped off, nobody spoke until they got out the van.

"We are just going to get them, then get out" The leader said. "Okay let's go" He yelled. They grabbed guns and stormed into the warehouse.

*Inside*

Dan, Zoe and Neish were tied up by their hands and feet. They were struggling to untie the ropes. The assault team burst through the door.

The Crime Minister held up a gun and the assault team was tied up as soon as she clicked her fingers.

She took out one of their spypods. "Call Chief Agent Knight" She said. She didn't see Tom shuffle over to Aneisha and she rested her head on his shoulder.

One of the agents called Stella and Frank.

*With Stella and Frank*

Frank was sat and Stella was pacing up and down.

"Stella calm down it will be okay" Frank said.

Just then an alert came up on the computer screen. "Its from the assault team" Stella said.

They answered the call.

"Hello Agent Knight, Agent London, I will make this brief" She paused and Frank and Stella watched as she slapped Zoe around the face for talking well shouting. Tears came to Stella's eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop the cry that was about to escape her lips. Frank put his arm around her.

"We want you Agent Knight, you for all of these people" Stella nodded.

"Where should we meet" she asked.

"No Stella" Frank said.

"Midnight, come alone" The Crime Minister ended the call.

"She didn't say where" a message then popped up on her spypod telling her the address.

"Stella you can't go" Frank begged "think about the baby".

"Frank I have it's it's Zoe, Aneisha, Dan, Tom and all our other family" Stella said.

"We better get started on these tracking devices then" Frank said.

"Okay we can use this one, this one, this one, this one..." Frank said before Stella interrupted him.

"Why don't we just use all of them?" Stella said.

"Good idea" He said.

"Okay, some of these.."

"Need to be implanted under my skin, I know" Stella interrupted.

"Okay" He said. "3...2...1" He put the tracker into her arm. Stella gritted her teeth.

Frank finished putting the trackers into her arms.

"This one needs to go in your hip, so you need to lie down"

She lied down "Ready?"

"Just do it"

Frank injected the large tracker into his girlfriends blood stream. She cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, it shouldn't compromise the baby so you're good to go" He smiled.

"Its 11:30 we should go" Stella said.

*11:45, 10 minutes from the rendezvous*

"Take care of yourself" Frank said, "Call me ASAP" Frank had also installed many communicators so she could call him.

They drove off ready for the battle ahead...

The End!

Don't worry we are going to make a sequel to this so watch out for it coming soon!

hope you enjoyed it!

MIhigh4eva and Rawriloveyouxo xxx


End file.
